The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Rijn200002’.
The new Anthurium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Schipluiden, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create and develop new freely clumping and freely flowering Anthurium cultivars with strong roots, dark green-colored leaves, attractive spathe color, and good inflorescence longevity.
The new Anthurium originated from a cross by the Inventor on or about Jan. 7, 1998 of a proprietary Anthurium andreanum selection code number 96-003 as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Anthurium andreanum selection code number 90-090 as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Rijn200002 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands in January, 2000.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by meristem culture in a laboratory in Belgium has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.